


Flower Puns Are Better Than Flowers

by VYCanisMajoris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FLOWER PUNS, Flirting, Fluff, IronWidow Into WinterIronWidow, Multi, lots and lots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VYCanisMajoris/pseuds/VYCanisMajoris
Summary: For Tumblr Prompt:Ironwidow to WinterIronWidow? Wooing Bucky





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Marvel Entertainment. Any writing is completely fan-made and I make no profit from this writing.

“Well,” Tony flops onto the couch with a weary sigh, “That didn’t work.”

“How did he not see it?” Natasha asks, sitting atop the couch’s arm, propping her chin up on her palm. She stares at Tony, brows furrowed, and asks, “Who looks at a dozen red roses and thinks, ‘What nice _friends_ ’? Have you ever gotten roses from a friend?”

Tony shakes his head, shrugging, then pauses. “Well, Rhodey used to give me flowers when I was sad, still does, actually.”

Natasha furrows her brows, then nods after a moment, “Jan gave me a tulip yesterday, said it matched my outfit.” 

“It did,” Tony nods, “Jan’s got good taste…” He trails off, then shakes his head, “We need to stay on track. Flowers haven’t worked, or chocolate, or Clint’s innuendos, despite their amazingness.”

Natasha nods and tilts her head, thinking. “Maybe we need to get in his point of view. What did the forties have?”

Tony looks up to the ceiling, for a moment, then lists off on his fingers, “Petticoats, milkshakes, racism-”

She slides off the arm of the couch to grab his hands, a smile on her face. “That’s it!”

Tony stares at her for a long moment, mouth slightly open and eyes wide with confusion, and asks, “Racism?”

She levels an “Are you serious?” look at him, and says, “Milkshakes.”

Tony purses his lips. “I don’t think drinking ice-cream will make him see that we want him.” 

Natasha shakes her head, “It won’t. We’ll take him to see a movie-”

“ _Romantic_.”

“And bring him to some old diner for milkshakes-”

“Even _more_ romantic.”

“Maybe go on a walk-”

“ _Hallmark_ level of lovey-dovey right here.”

“Then make-out with him.” 

“And there goes the romance.” Tony frowns, furrowing his brows, and asks, “I thought we were wooing him?”

“And making out is a huge part of wooing.”

“How? I think of a lot more build-up when I think of wooing.”

“And _I_ think of the end result: you, me, and James in a _very_ enjoyable relationship.” 

Tony tilts his head, purses his lips, then quickly nods, “You’re right. Let’s go.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That,” Bucky says slowly, “Was a weird movie.”

“At least it wasn’t the Bee Movie,” Tony mutters, “ _That_ gave me nightmares.”

Natasha laughs, and at Bucky’s questioning look, says, “You don’t want to know, but Clint will show you it if you ask.” 

He nods slowly, then looks around the park, smiling at the bright flowers lining the pathway. Tony notices the smile, and scans the rows of flowers. He moves to the edge of the path and picks a dandelion from the path. He spins around to face Bucky, a grin on his face as he moves into Bucky’s personal space. Natasha watches with a smile as he does so. 

Bucky furrows his brows, then laughs as Tony leans up and slides the dandelion into his hair, the yellow a stark contrast to his dark locks.

“There,” Tony dusts his hands off, a satisfied smile on his face. “You are a forest nymph now.”

Natasha nods, looking Bucky up and down slowly with a matching smile, and adds, “It’s a very pretty look on you.”

Bucky reaches up to poke the flower, and asks, “Why a dandelion?”

“Cause you’ve taken _root_ in our hearts,” Tony replies with a wink. 

Bucky laughs, shakes his head, and says, “That was _terrible_ line. It’s almost as bad as Clint’s pick-up lines.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Bucky nods, a grin on his face, “That’s a challenge.”

Natasha and Tony share a look. He gestures for her to start. 

She looks over to Bucky, who’s still gently touching the flower in his hair, and asks, “Are you ivy? Cause you’re _vine_.” 

“You’re so vine, you get two _green thumbs_ up,” Tony says with a grin. 

Bucky laughs again, a pale blush on his face. They catch sight, and Tony gives her a quick nod. 

Natasha smiles, less teasing and more sweet, and says, “We like you very _mulch_.” 

“We thought these flowers were the prettiest things in the park, until we saw you,” Tony says, voice far more serious. 

Bucky pauses at the change in tone, and watches with wide eyes as Tony reaches out to take his prosthetic hand, threading their fingers together, and Natasha takes his flesh hand, doing the same. 

“What are you guys…”

“We really dig you,” Natasha says, leaning up to press a soft kiss into the corner of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky blinks shivers slightly at the action, grips on their hands tightening. 

“Can you feel our love blossoming?” Tony asks, doing the same on Bucky’s other side, making the blush on Bucky’s face flare up into a bright red that makes Natasha and Tony share satisfied smiles. 

He looks between them, eyes wide, and asks, voice scratchy, “Did you just make a move on me, using flower puns?”

“Possibly,” Natasha says, stepping closer to him, “It depends on your answer to a specific question.”

“Which is?”

“Honeydew you want to go out with us?” Tony asks, fluttering his lashes. 

Bucky stares at them for a moment, eyes wide. A smile breaks across his face as he barks out a breathless laugh and asks, “Will I have to suffer through more flower puns if I say yes?”

Natasha nods, “Yes.” 

He smiles and pulls them closer as he says, “Then yes.”


End file.
